It was all just a dream
by BabyGrlBarrett
Summary: It was a real dream I had that was special & I wanted to write it into a fanfic and maybe add some things along the way.


This was actually a real life dream and I decided to put it into a fan fic to predict the rest of the dream that happened. This is a sweet story and Wade stars in his own story in this one,yeah he's a leading character! :D

It was very typical,for Wade Barrett to reply to any of his fans that tweeted him. He would get so many tweets & direct messages per day,that he didn't have the time to read them. Every other one was the same ol thing,or some other girl throwing herself at him or talking to him sexually. He sighed and closed the app looking down,there really wasn't much for him to do at the moment,WWE had not been using him regularly and he had lots of time off to do whatever.

He sat his cell phone to the side and went to his home gym to work out. After many minutes of a hard workout,he stopped and during the time,he kept hearing his phone go off every hour or so. He picked up his phone to see what the hek it was,to his astonishment,it was the same ol' user BarrageLady sending those sweet tweets that put a smile on his face. He really felt bad that he didn't have the time to reply to her and he saw her other tweets about how upset she was when he didn't. He hated disappointing even fans,that wasn't Wade. Deep down,he's a sweet person and likes making people smile.

Wade looked over her profile and had saw what her real name was. He had an idea and called his boss to get this set up. "Vince,it's Wade, hey can I make a request for a certain fan?" "Yeah what is it,Wade?" "I'm requesting a signing...in Dallas,Texas. This fan is amazing,she sends me the most phenomenal things and I hate that I don't have the time to respond." "Well Barrett,you have a show that same day but I guess I could squeeze this in for you. I need to notify this person that you're gonna be in her area,name please?"

Wade smiled looking on the screen and said "Kristie,BarrageLady user." Vince chuckled at the name. "Ah ha by the sound of the name,sounds like a major fan of yours. Okay no problem,I'm sending her an email." Wade chuckled back and said "Okay,just let me know what time we need to set this up and things,and I'll be signing for any other fans in Texas too." "Yep,i'll contact you later." The two gentlemen hung up and Kristie had gotten an email the next morning,it showed her favorite wrestler was gonna be signing in her area. "Omg no way." I am bored with the exciting statics,so i'm gonna skip to the fun part.

Kristie went off to the signing and saw Wade,where he looked at her and she smiled as she was next in line. She brought her action figures for him to sign,he smiled and asked what her name was. She told him Kristie and he questioned because he knew the name already and acted like he didn't know of her. "Okay Kristie?" "Here you go." Kristie smiled and said "Thanks Wade!" He nodded,assuring no problem was required. As she started to leave,"Hey wait a minute...Kristie right?" "Yeah?" She wondered why he was speaking her name so much and asking,wasn't freaking her out,just making her blush and shocking.

Wade leaned forward a bit to her and grinned. "It's nice to finally meet you, ." "Hmmm?" Wade chuckled at her puzzlement,she was so cute to him but he had to keep his feelings professional. "You can quit pretending,I've seen those tweets you send me,and I just wanna thank you,for caring so much." "Well,you're welcome..." As speechless as she was,she did not know what to say. "You're a great fan,Kristie,probably one of my best ones that actually pay attention to my work and well...not just me." He gave her a sexy smirk,she was pretty and he didn't care if she was just a fan.

"Here..." He said,taking out his cell phone and putting it on the camera option,"Come take a picture with me please,because I know how much you hate your TracFone." Kristie had no idea how he even remembered all this or even knew,she thought he'd never pay attention but understood he was busy. She walked slowly to him,behind the table and put her arm around his waist,smiling as he snapped the shot,he smiled big and told her he would email her the picture. "Thank you so much,I will never forget this day,I'm such a huge fan of yours." "Haha,I know...I love your tweets,they make my day run smoothly and damn it you're pretty,it's a shame you have to be just a fan,but maybe I'll fix that." He nudged to her,smirking once more into her eyes. Her eyes met his as she smiled back too.

The dream cut off here,so i'm asking what all you think of it so far and what would you like me to add to the next chapter. Thanks for reading,when i woke up to this dream,my heart fluttered and i wanted it to be real lol.


End file.
